


Parenting

by Th3_h3adless_writ3r



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, PruAus - Freeform, prustria - Freeform, some of their human names are used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_h3adless_writ3r/pseuds/Th3_h3adless_writ3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ludwig (Germany) it's a little kid and Austria and Prussia take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenting

Austria was playing the piano as usual, while Ludwig was playing with his wood soliders. Apart from the music, the house was silent and calm. Austria really enjoyed it.  
The silence was, to Austria's annoyance, interrupted by a loud smack when, no one else, but the awesome Prussia entered the manison.  
He came straight to the piano room without taking his dirty boots off. That really pissed off the brunet man.

"Hey! How's my little and adorrable Ludi doing? It's Austria being rude to you again? Forcing you to listen to his... music, as he calls it?! I call it scheisse!"  
"How dare you come into my house and insult my music?" the musician sounded really mad.  
"How dare YOU not teach my brother how to fight? He doesn't need all this piano shit. He needs to know how to defend himself, to become stronger and, maybe one day, to conquer other nations!" Prussia started to shout.  
"THE PIANO IS NO SHIT!" Austria shouted as well. "The piano it's the most pure form of expressing art! But you wouldn't know that, would you?!"  
"FUCK YOU, PRISS!"  
"Watch your tongue, demon!"  
"SISSY!"  
"DUMMKOPF!"

"Daddy!" said Germany pulling on Prussia's sleeve. "Please stop screaming at mommy!" then he skipped out of the room leaving both Prussia and Austria speechless.

Later that day, during dinner, Austria was having a really nice conversation with Switzerland, whom he invited at dinner, along with Liechtenstein and Hungary. Prussia was currently discussing something on a low tone with Romania. If Austria could bring his friends at dinner, so could he. Besides, lil Ro was his little, dear cousin.

In the meantime, Hungary and Liechtenstein were speaking with Germany and laughing everytime he said something. He was so cute that no one could resist him.

At one moment in time everyone stopped. There was only silence. No words. No other sounds but their breaths. Then Austria snapped.

"You are the worst nation I've ever met! I wish that you'll just vanish already, Prussia!"

Everyone was looking wide eyed at him. No one dared to say a word. Austria had moments in his life when he just couldn't take anymore and spit out all the things that lingered in his mind. But Prussia wasn't the one to back down a fight.

"You talk! Just look at you! You're just an excuse of a nation. You don't do anything all day but play the fricking piano and complain about me! Stupid spoiled aristocrat!"  
"You have no right to insult me like that in MY house at MY dinner in front of MY friends!"  
"We wouldn't be in this situation if you'd just given me MY brother. I don't even like your fancy, princess-like house!"  
"STUPID SAVAGE! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU ARE!"  
"SPOILED PRINCESS!"  
"Stop it!" shouthed Ludwig. "You are my parents! You mustn't fight! I love you both... but I don't think you love me, because if you'd love me you'd stop fighting!" then he ran to his room.

Silence again. For a few minutes no one talked, no one moved. After that, all of the other nations turned to Austria and Prussia who were still standing.

"Are you happy now?" asked Hungary.  
"You made him cry. Poor soul" said Romania.  
"Roderich, I thought you're better than that!" Switzerland was eyeing him with a death glare.  
"You should apologise!" that was Liechtenstein.

They both walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Germany's room. When they arrived at the door they just stood there looking at the ground.

"We are the worst..." started Austria.  
"Yes we are... but I'm still more awesome than you!"  
"Prussia!?!"  
"Sorry! So what now?"  
"We enter and we explain to him that we are not his parents."  
"Are you completely mad? That's just going to make him cry more."  
"What's your plan then?"  
"Oho. Happy you asked. First we..."

After everything was set they both knocked at the door. It opened immediately and they entered.  
They walked to Germany's bed and sat on it, on each side of the little nation.

"Hey, Ludwig! Look! We... ummm... we..."  
"What Austria is trying to say it's that we do love you, otherwise we wouldn't take care of you... but like every family we have our bad habbits."  
"And we're sorry!"  
"Yes, we are really sorry! Big brother's here for you 24h/24h!"  
"No. You are my daddy and Austria is mommy... and I won't accept your excusses unless you show me that we are a happy family."  
"And how we should do that?" asked Austria.  
"Well... a family can only be happy if the mommy and the daddy love each other."  
"But we do... love each other!" said both of the older nations.  
"Show me!"  
"How?"  
"KISS!"  
"WHAT?" they were in sync again.

Both Prussia and Austria stared wide eyed at Germany and blinked a few times unable to proces what they heard. Then they turned to one another. Face to face. Red eyes staring in violet ones. A few moments passed like this until their lips met.  
Germany climbed off the bed to make them space.

Prussia was the first to close his eyes. Austria was still shocked but he closed his eyes as well.  
Seconds passed until Prussia put his arms around Austria's waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. The brunet man opened his eyes again, trying to get off the red eyed man's hands, but he gave up again when he felt Prussia tongue over his lips, trying to part them.  
Austria clossed his eyes again and parted his lips, giving Prussia permission to enter and explore his mouth. It was hot and it felt so right that they both just melted into the kiss... exploring each other... fighting for dominance, as they always did. Austria put one of his hands around Prussia's neck and the other in his hair, playing with it.  
They didn't know how long it lasted but it didn't matter. Now they were both panting and breathing heavily, looking at each other. After the dizzines passed they noticed that Germany left the room.

"Not bad, specs! Not bad!" said Prussia.  
"Neither you! I can say that I did enjoy it! This plan worked out better than I thought."  
"Wanna do it again?" asked Peussia with a smirk.  
"We could do that and more, but not in Ludwig's room."  
"Agreed! I'll make you scream and beg for me to..."  
"PRUSSIA!!!"  
"Ok, ok! But I'm still awesome!"  
"Yes, yes you are!"  
"No one can resist me. Not even you, fancy aristocrat!"  
"We have to thank Ludwig for that."  
"Of course! But first, sex!"  
"PRUSSIA!! Don't make me hit you again!"  
"What?! Are you still a virgin?"  
"It's not your problem and I do not want to discuss it with you."  
"Fine!"

After all of the others left and Germany went to bed, they were laying in Prussia's bed. Austria was resting his head on Prussia's chest and he was playing with the brunet's hair.

"Austria!"  
"Hmm?!"  
"Ich liebe dich!"  
"Go to sleep, Prussia!"  
"I'm serious!"  
"I know... but I don't know how to respond to that. I am not very good at expressing emotions."  
"Sure you AREN'T!" said Prussia on a sarcastic tone. "Just tell me how you feel. Try!"  
"Ok. I feel... confused. A few hours ago I was despising you with all my heart, but now... I don't know. I feel like trowing up... not in a bad manner... I think they are called butterflies. Today, when I looked you in the eyes for the first time, when we weren't arguing, I felt something new for you... and I like it better than the hate."  
"Wow!"  
"What?"  
"Do you love the awesome me?"  
"I think yes!"

Then they fell asleep, dreaming of better times and a future life together they could have.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language so please tell me if you see any mistakes in this. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I do not own this characters!


End file.
